Shauku
Shauku is a young male mongoose pup that resides in the Pride Lands. He first appears in Follow That Hippo!. Appearance Shauku has sandy-gray fur with three gray stripes on his back, a dark gray tail tip, and gray stripes between his eyes. He has dark paws, a maroon nose, and brown eyes. The fur on his head sticks up in small tufts. Personality Shauku is shown to be frolicsome, exuberant, spirited, and playful. He likes pretending to be a member of the Lion Guard, and believes that this game is more fun to play when he and his friends can chase someone. He is somewhat more reserved than his friends and does not speak as frequently. History Follow That Hippo! Shauku and his friends are playing Lion Guard, and Mtoto calls out that the hyenas are attacking. This sends all nearby Pride Landers into a panic, and the Lion Guard arrives to sort things out. Upon discovering that it was only Shauku and his friends playing a game, Kion, Ono, and Fuli explains to them that is isn't the best time to pretend to be hyenas, as Janja and a few members of his clan are sneaking around in the Pride Lands. Gumba promises not to do it again, and Shauku nods slightly in agreement. Mtoto suggests that the Lion Guard plays their game with them, and Shauku claps his paws with excitement, but the Guard denies, seeing as they need to train. Later, Mtoto meets up with Shauku, Kambuni, Gumba, and Kwato once more and announces that he was training with Beshte and the Lion Guard. Shauku is impressed, and asks Mtoto is he was made a member. They soon begin their game once more, and Mtoto beings to announce who he'll be, only to have Shauku and the others complete his sentence, already aware that he wants to be Beshte. Shauku plays as Kion, jumping on a bush and saying Kion's catchphrase. The friends soon realize the game isn't much fun this time, and Shauku reflects that the game is more fun with someone to chase. This gives Mtoto and idea, and the five friends chase after a trio of hyraxes. Shauku eventually ends up in the lead, but the hyraxes manage to run to shelter. Just then, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu arrive and give chase to the young animals. Shauku and Kwato flee from Chungu, and Kwato orders Shauku to jump onto him. Shauku does so, and Kwato kicks Chungu with his back hooves, allowing himself and Shauku to run away safely. However, Mtoto does not manage to escape. ]] Kambuni, Kwato, Gumba, and Shauku find Beshte and tell him what happened to Mtoto. Beshte goes to save their friend, and the rest of the Lion Guard soon approaches them and asks them if they've seen Beshte. Shauku remains silent as Gumba and Kambuni explain what happened, and the Guard goes to help their friend. After the Guard successfully saves Mtoto, Shauku and the others lean forward eagerly as they listen to Mtoto tell the story of his adventure. Kion announces that they've earned the Mark of the Guard, and dips his paw in mud to bestow a muddy mark upon Mtoto's shoulder. Shauku crowds around Kion, jumping up and down and asking to be next. Ono's Idol Shauku is seen at the beginning of the episode with Young Rhino, searching for Mtoto, who sprays the pair with a spurt of water. When Mtoto asks his friends if they hear something, Shauku at first fails to hear anything, but soon sees the flock of birds flying overhead. He watches the Lion Guard appear from a distance, while Mtoto rushes up to say hello to Beshte. Trivia *In Ono's Idol, Shauku is credited as Little Mongoose. *Shauku's voice actor also voices Dogo and Dogo's Siblings. *Shauku was supposed to appear in "Protectors of the Pridelands", but doesn't for unknown reasons. His graphics still exist in the files, however. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Mongooses Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals